How Life Should Be
by WhatEverHappenedToUs
Summary: You see what it would be like if Rose and Dimitri could be together. What living in the courts would be like; living with Lissa and Christian. Will Adrian finally find love? And what's going on behind the scenes with Queen Tatiana?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

I was sitting in my room thinking that it had been a while since I had seen Lissa and Christian. They had been busy recently, with lots of royal things. Since we are at court, I don't need to be by her side 24/7. It feels weird not seeing her for a while. Since we were little, you would swear we were joined at the hip. Ever since that day in kindergarten.

Maybe I could call her, I thought. It would be fun to catch up again.

I picked up the phone and called her cell. I was in her room at the moment, but whenever she came through the door she didn't last long. Lissa had let me live with her so we COULD spend time together at all, but even now it's hard. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Liss," I said using her nickname. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you? Why have you happened to call?"

"Because I wanted to see if you could leave your busy schedule long enough to hang out today," I said jokingly.

"Sure, when?" she replied. That surprised me.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Depends on what you want to do."

"Hmm... a movie and... how about a horror-movie-sleepover?" she said, excited. I heard a groan in the background. Christian Ozera.

"Sure!" I said and laughed. "Tell Sparky he doesn't have to come if his petite stomach can't handle it."

There was a funny sound on the end of the phone- probably her covering the mouthpiece with her hand- and then she returned after a moment.

"My 'petite stomach' can handle all," growled Christian venomously. Or, I thought Lissa would've come back. I smiled to myself.

"You keep telling yourself that Sparky," I said. "But I bet you 10 bucks that you won't be able to watch the whole movie."

I heard another growl and Lissa's bright laughter against blaring music in the background. They must have been passing the bar. She returned to the cell.

"Okay, Rose, what time?"

"6:30, and what movie should we watch?" I asked.

"Hmm..." I heard her say. "Friday the Thirteenth!"

"Good idea!" I said. "I haven't seen that one in a while." I heard Christian say "She's seen it before?" in a horrified tone.

I laughed and Lissa said,

"We'll see you later, then, Rose. We can't wait!" We said out goodbyes and hung up. I called Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and Adrian and invited them to come also. After I finished calling everyone, I got out all of the chips and pop we would want and set it out on Lissa's huge living room table. There was popcorn, sour cream and onion chips, barbeque chips, all dressed chips and ketchup chips. There was also two 2L bottles of Ginger ale, Sprite, Pepsi and Orange Crush.

We were going to have fun tonight. I figured we'd start the movie right away and then do something together, like the classic truth-or-dare before going to sleep. All too soon it was 6:30. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Mia and Eddie stepped in. They were currently dating, though it wasn't too public with everyone.

"Hey guys," I said with a voice that hopefully meant that I knew what was going on between them. I knew ever since one day last week I saw Eddie dropping Mia off at her house. In true fashion, he kissed her goodbye on her doorstep. I thought it was cute that Eddie finally found someone he liked. After Spokane and loosing Mason, Eddie hasn't been the same but he's been better since he's been with Mia.

"Hey," Mia said. She was also more cheery. "What's up?"

"Not much," I replied, smiling, and I nodded to Eddie.

Before Eddie or Mia got a chance to say anything to doorbell rang again. This time when I opened the door, I was excited to see Dimitri standing there. He was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans and his brown leather duster. He had his hair pulled back like normal, but there was a strand that had come out. Man is he gorgeous.

"Hey Comrade," I said and smiled my man eater smile.

"Hey Roza," he said and gave me a kiss that left me a little breathless.

"You shouldn't do that to me," I said. "Now I am considering ditching movie night." He chuckled.

"No, you shouldn't," cried Lissa from behind Dimitri, though I heard her joking tone in there.

"Ha ha, very funny Liss," I said and gave her a hug.

"Hey there Little Dhamphir," Adrian said as he walked in. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "How was your day?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Good, but better now that I'm here with you," he said jokingly. Adrian was a nice guy and all, but I had Dimitri. I feel bad for Adrian, because I might be the first girl he's ever really liked, not just had sex with.

As we all sat down on the couches, Christian decided he needed to bring something up.

"So Rose, are we bringing everyone else in on our bet?" He asked me.

"Hell yeah," I said smiling. "I'm sure everyone wants to make some money tonight."

"What bet?" Eddie's eyes shined. Dimitri even turned his head to acknowledge this.

"Well," I said starting off. "We all know how much Sparky likes gory things. So when I told him that we were watching Friday the Thirteenth, I bet him 10 bucks that he wouldn't be able to sit through the whole movie. Who wants to add to the bet?"

"I do!" Eddie chimed. Dimitri actually joined too, and so did Adrian. Both Lissa and Mia didn't want to.

"Well Sparky, you better hope you can make it, otherwise you owe us 40 bucks."

"I'll do my best," Christian said, not so sure of himself anymore. I laughed and Lissa went and put the movie in. I felt kind of bad for Adrian, because Lissa and Christian were cuddling, Eddie and Mia were cuddling to everyone's shock at first, and of course Dimitri and I were cuddling.

The movie started. About halfway through, Christian suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room. Lissa got up and ran after him. With my heightened sense, I could faintly hear him vomiting through the doors.

"Yes! I knew he would blow chunks!" I said happily.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at me, even though he had contributed to the bet. A moment later Lissa came back into the room.

"I guess he owes you four ten bucks now eh?" She sat down on the couch beside Adrian.

"Yep," I said and smiled again. "But don't pay for him. We didn't bet if you could." Lissa laughed.

"Hey Sparky!" I yelled. "How does it feel to have a weaker stomach than your girlfriend?" I could faintly hear him mumbling something I'm sure wasn't very nice.

Soon the movie ended. Lissa had ended up curling behind Adrian, her hands on his shoulders as she peaked over them because Christian had left.

"Don't tell him about this..." she warned us all.

"We wouldn't think about it," I said very sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"I shawty a bed!" I yelled, knowing there were only two beds in Lissa and Christian's apartment at court. Well, I wouldn't really call it an apartment; it's more of a penthouse.

"I CALL THE MASTER BED WITH CHRISTIAN!" Lissa bellowed. Damn, should have called that one. "CHRISTIAN!" she yelled. Then we heard an "Ow!" coming from the other side of the door.

"There's no need to shout! I was just coming in here- I heard the movie stop." She laughed.

"Wait," Eddie said. "Where are Mia and I supposed to sleep?" Mia looked shocked when he said that, because he said it like they are a couple. They must not have been going public for too long.

"Uhh," Lissa said. "My couch out there is a pull-out bed... Not too comfy, but it'll do, right?"

"What about me!" Adrian complained a lazy smile on his face. Liss thought for a moment.

"A couple of sleeping bags in the closet in my room- I'll get them. You can use both for some 'added comfort'," she used her fingers in the air. "Sounds good?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. I yawned, and while I was starting to get up, Dimitri picked me up bridal style.

"It's time to get you to bed," he said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

Christian snickered. "Try not to hurt him, Rose." Christian and Lissa departed for her main bedroom and we walked through the guest room. I laughed at Christians comment. It's a good thing that Lissa got the walls semi sound proof, because I have a feeling the whole house- other than Adrian- is going to be making loads of noise.

"I'm sleeping in the living room," Adrian said while eyeing Mia and Eddie. "And I am a VERY light sleeper."

"Okay," laughed Maia. "We're not up for that yet anyway."

"HAH!" I laughed. "Just wait that will change." I couldn't stop giggling because I know Eddie, and he's not a womanizer but he likes getting it on like any male does. Dimitri then decided he couldn't wait any longer and he carried me towards the bedroom. Almost as fast as the door was shut, he was kissing me. God only knows what everyone would have heard tonight if the walls weren't somewhat soundproof.


	2. The Offer

**Chapter 2! Woohoo!**

**Thank you all so much who added my story to they're favourite stories list. It's really appreciated. I'm not feeling the love on reviews tho. Tell me what you liked about the chapter, and maybe something you would like to see happen. I'm up to anything since I don't exactly know where the story will go.**

**Also, my friend helps me write the story. I would give you her fan fiction name if she actually got one.**

**Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon and eggs. Dimitri had already left and had left the door open, surprisingly. I got up and walked towards the kitchen, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Liss, you making break-" I stopped short and Dimitri burst out laughing from behind me on the couch that was already made up. He, Lissa, Adrian, Maia and Eddie were already up and waiting. And Christian was cooking.

"Not me," Lissa smiled and turned off the TV.

"Sparky, if your cooking kills me, I will come back to haunt you as a ghost," I said as he put a plate of steaming hot food infront of me. Dimitri chuckled at me and Sparky gave me his impersonation of my death glare. Everyone else joined into the laughter.

"It won't kill you. You've tried my cooking before. Plus, why would I want to kill Lissa, too?" he grinned. Damn, he had me there and he knew it.

"Well, what if while I wasn't looking you put poison on my food and no one else's?" I said. It was a weak comeback, but I was tired from staying up late with Dimitri.

Christian eyed Dimitri and was suddenly solemn. "I wouldn't dare, Rose," Then he turned joking. "I don't think even my fire could stop him."

"No, probably not." I said and chuckled, thinking about how protective Dimitri can get. Some people don't like it, but on him, it just makes him more sexy in my eyes.

The food was really good. Sparky can definately cook again. While we were cleaning up the dishes, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. When I opened the door, I was shocked to find Priscilla Voda standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, dear Rosemarie Hathaway. Is Vasilisa here?" she asked.

"Yes, would you like to come in? We are just cleaning up our breakfast," I replied. This was odd. I was probably on the Queen's Top 10 People I Hate list, and her best friend is calling me dear.

"Well-" she broke her cool, calm, precisive exterior. "No, that's all right. I'll speak to her out here in the hall." I was turning around when- "Could you get Christian Ozera for me too? I figure that if Vassilisa is here, then so he must be."

"Sure thing," I said. "They both live in this house, so he's always here." I walked back to the kitchen leaving the door open and Priscilla standing there with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"Lissa," I said as I pulled her over. "Priscilla Voda is standing outside. For some reason that I haven't figured out yet she wants to talk to you and Christian."

"Okay..." she said and grabbed Christian's arm, pulling him to the door as she mentioned this.

"Hey, Priscilla, what is it?" we heard Lissa say before the door was shut.

"And she closed the door, too. How interesting," Adrian said.

"Oh, I plan on listening in," I said and popped into Lissa's head.

"Yeah, what's up?" Christian said, not too good with the royal stuff. I could feel Lissa's curiousity.

"I have a special, rare offer for the both of you," she said. They looked at each other.

"A trip?" Lissa verified.

"Yes. A trip to Hawaii. Now I know that you can only go out at night, but it is still a beautiful place and without so much human interruption." she said.

"Okay," Lissa said. "Why the offer?"

"Queen Tatiana has thought that maybe you need a break, Vasilisa, and why not bring your... boyfriend?"

"A break... from what?" she asked Priscilla.

"Just from all of these lower-class; not that you don't like 'hanging out' with them, but it would be nice to show you how a real royal spends her days in between ruling. A completely harmless trip- one week. Money and transportation supplied," Priscilla said. Lissa looked over at Christian who didn't seem to know what to say. Then he surprised her.

"What about Rose? She's Lissa's guardian. And so is Dimitri," he said.

"That's true," Liss agreed. Voda looked like she was hoping this wouldn't have been said, though she must have known it was inevitable.

"She can't go. Neither can guardian Belikov. We want a more proffesional guardian- not that Mr. Belikov isn't one of the greatest, but the queen IS worried about the last Dragomir, and would like one of her personal guardians to go instead. Three of them, in fact."

"Well, uh, what do you think?" she turned to Christian. But the question seemed to be for the both of us. She knew that I'd be listening in on this. I knew I couldn't tell her, but she was hoping that maybe I'd open the door and voice my own opinion. Christian was completely oblivious.

"That sounds pretty good, acutally," he said. "I mean, Rose and Dimitri- they're awesome, but..." he shrugged.

I opened the door, having enough of the conversation. Christian also was not helping in the least bit.

"I think it would be easier on Lissa if she had guardians around that she knew," I said. The look of shock on Priscilla's face was priceless. She really didn't think I would stay out of this conversation did she?

"Rose!" Voda said, genuinely surprised.

"Nice to see you again Priscilla," I said with as much inoccence I could muster up.

"I-uh, think it would be best- if-" she spluttered. "I think it would be best if we go by the queens bidding and give her THREE guardians that protect Tatiana herself," she recovered. Fuck, she was good. I thought this time I REALLY had had her.

"Well, how about two of her guardians, Dimitri and myself. Best of both worlds," I said.

"I am only speaking her words, so if you really think it's best that you change them then you must go to the queen and sort this out." Priscilla said.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Then I can just bitch her out too."

_Are you actually going to see her? Now? _Lissa thought through the bond.

"Now young lady, that is no way to talk..." Priscilla started but I tuned her out.

_What else am I supposed to do? _I thought to myself. _She's my charge, and I'm not letting her out of my sights._

"You're charge? But Rose, maybe she has a point. I mean, what harm can another guardian- or three- do?" Lissa said.

I eyed her suspiciously. I hadn't said that out loud. She gasped.

_I can read your thoughts! I just read that one too! What's going on? _she sent through the bond again.

_Oh my god! Holy shit you can read my thoughts!_ I sent back.

_Yeah, what the hell!_ Lissa thought.

"Girls?" Priscilla said, looking at us like we were crazy. I saw in my mind that Lissa had wide eyes and I suspected I did too. We were also just standing there, staring at each other. Christian joined Voda's stare.

"Sorry," I said to Priscilla. _Should we tell her?_ I sent to Lissa.

_About this? No not yet. But are you going to her now or not? _

_Yes, because I won't let you go to Hawaii without me. You'd miss me too much. _

"I want to seen the Queen," Bitch I thought to myself. "Now if that is okay?"

"You may do what you like, but the queen is set on her ways," Priscilla said. "I can take you to her now, just please... change into something a bit more presentable. And brush your hair."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say." My sarcasm was pretty good, and I'm sure Priscilla caught it. Before she could say anything, I walked back into the house.

"What was that about?" Adrian asked before Dimitri could open his mouth.

"The Queen Bitch invited Lissa and Christian on a trip to Hawaii, and she expects Dimitri and I to stay home," I said with as much venom as I could muster. That bitch must really be naive if she thinks I'm not going to fight on her decision.

"No way," said Adrian shocked. "So your going over there to tell her otherwise aren't you?"

I was surprised, Adrian knew me well. "Of course."

A moment later Lissa and Christian came back.

"We've already decided on our guardians, but if you can change the queen's mind..." Lissa shrugged at me.

"Nice to see that you have confidence in me," I said.

"It's not that... It's... I'm just... I don't know what to do..." then she talked to me through the bond.

_I would love, love, love, LOVE it if you could come with me, but I don't know what to do because you would obviously follow Tatiana's orders and protect me meaning you couldn't have as much fun as you could have if you didn't have to guard me. I would ask for you to come WITH us, but you know how that will turn out..._

_Yeah, _I said back. _Queen Bitch always gets her way. Hey, I'll try._

_Okay, _she said.

"You don't know what to do about what?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing," she said. It was unusual for her to not tell the truth.

"I gotta go get changed; maybe if I wear something nicer, like a dress, the Queen will let us come with you," I said as I headed to my bedroom.

Lissa had decided one of the rooms should be mine, so that if I ever needed a place to stay, I could stay here. My dress was simple but still beautiful. I hoped that even though I wasn't wearing some bigass gown, a dress would be good enough, seeing as everyone knew I didn't dare touch a dress. It was white, ending a few inches above my knees with black vertical stripes running all along it and a wide red belt on the waist. I wore a pair of red heels to bring out the red belt on the dress. I put my hair up into a loose bun, with little strands hanging out here and there. I applied a little bit of make up, and I was ready to go.

When I stepped back into the living room, everyone was surprised but Dimitri looked like he couldn't find anything more beautiful. I smiled at him and said to everyone in the room,

"Wish me luck, guys," I headed out into the hall to go to the queen with the ever-patient Priscilla Voda.

I hadn't realized it before, since I rarely go to visit the Queen, but Lissa's house is not that far from her office. Now, is that a good thing or a bad thing I don't know.

"I highly doubt you will be able to change the Queen's mind, no matter how dressed up you are," Priscilla said and broke me out of my mind blabbering.

"Oh, she will. I'm very persuasive," I said. Man, I really am starting to hate her. At first I thought she was okay, always quiet sitting beside Tatiana, but now I'm starting to really dislike her.

"Ah, back already, Priscilla? And who do we have here? Rose, what a surprise. What brings you here today?" she asked. I knew the smile on her face was genuine, but it still made me grind my teeth together.

"I'm here to talk to you about the generous offer you made to Lissa and Christian," I said, emphasizing Lissa and Christian.

"Oh, the trip? Sit down, then. I feel we will be in here for a while." She gestured to a chair across from her, behind me. She cleared a few papers and put her hands together on her desk, waiting for me to start.

"If you know me at all, then you would know that I don't want Lissa going without me. She is my charge, and I should be the one to protect her," I said, trying to keep my anger to a minimum. Hopefully I don't pull any of Lissa's darkness from her. Thank goodness she hasn't used Spirit for a little while.

"Rose, I really don't have the time to chat, though." She looked stressed. "I understand your need to go with her, though you may think I don't. I think it's best that I send my best guardians with her. I DO want to protect the last Dragomir, okay? She needs a bit of a break from that Spirit of hers and to see what it will be like when she's a supreme ruler- I don't want her thinking it's all stress and no fun. She needs to see, so that when the time comes for her to make decisions, she'll know its not that hard. The Dragomirs, as you know, were once a very great family. She can keep up that reputation, and will need to. With that boy by her side, with him having just enough Dragomir blood to carry the line, she can start anew. But she needs rest and peace for as long as she can for the long road ahead of her."

I hadn't missed how she had said "that boy". I was also surprised by how much she had said. What could I fit into here?

"You're going soft on me Tatiana. Who knew you had a heart," I said sarcastically. When in doubt, go for sarcasm. That's my motto. She allowed a small smile.

"Rose, I truly only want whats best for her."

"As do I," I said. "How about a compromise. Let me- and just me- go with her as a friend. You can send your guardians to protect her, but I will be off duty." I truely hoped she would take my suggestion and roll with it.

Something flickered behind her eyes but I couldn't catch it and her face went blank.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but my decision is made. It's just her and Christian; now, I truly am busy, I must talk to you later." And with that, she turned back to her paperwork. "Priscilla, please escort her back to Lissa's room."

Priscilla nodded and stood up. Damnit, I can't believe that bitch is just going to ignore me. I had a good idea, and she just completely ignored it. Priscilla took me back to Lissa's room, not talking to me the whole way, letting me think about all of this until we got to the door.

"Have a nice day, Rose," she said automatically, smiled, and turned around and left.

When I walked through the door, everyone was sitting in the living room watching television.

"Bad news, guys," I said. All eyes turned to me.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Tatiana basically ignored everything I said. She said shit like 'I want to protect the last Dragomir', 'she needs a break from Spirit', 'keeping the reputation of the Dragomirs', and she mentioned carrying on the line with 'that boy'," I said and looked towards Christian.

"'That boy'?" Christian was outraged at the tone I put on it, showing how the queen had done it. "She never did like me, eh?"

"She's just prejudging you since your parents willingly turned Strigoi. Also, she wanted Lissa to end up with Adrian, so yeah I guess she never did."

Lissa sighed. "Then we must do what she likes, or cancel the offer."

I also sighed. "It is an amazing once in a lifetime chance. I don't want to be the reason you guys don't get to experience it. Go, but check in everynight." The last part I said more to Lissa than Christian, hoping she would get what I meant by "check in".

"Okay, thanks," she seemed relieved and a smile grew on her lips. "Hold on while I call and ask for a date."

Lissa jumped off of the couch and picked her cell phone off of the coffee table in front of them all. She dialed a number quickly and started to chat. I went to change back quickly and she was already finished when I returned.

"Tatiana said in three days time! At five in the after noon, so we can be there some time at night." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Then I should probably help you start packing," I said, putting on a falsely cheery voice.

"Yes, please," she agreed and hopped off the couch towards her bedroom. I followed.

"Where to start?" I said as I opened her huge closet.

"Hmm... beach stuff first, definitely," I was hurt that she could be so happy about this but I didn't show it. Either way, Lissa looked at me funny. Damn, I forgot she could read my thoughts.

"Oh lord." I opened the drawer with all her bathing suits in it. Let's just say that we bot have a thing with buying any cute bathing suit we find.

"Well I definitely want to take the black one," she said. "The one with a simple pink rose outline on the chest."

"And this one," I said and pulled out a cute black one that says Roxy on it in rainbow colours.

"Yes," she agreed. She pulled a brown leather suit case out of her walk-in closet and opened a compartment.

She took the bathing suits from me and put them in the bag. "I should probably grab one more."

She looked through the dedicated drawer and took out one more two-piece.

"You don't plan on bringing everything in there do you?" I asked her. "That's unlike you to pack so light."

"No, not really," she smiled. She took out a scarlet one that had black handwriting on the ass. It read: Sexy

Typical, I thought.

Then she went back to her closet and took out a few outfits for every day. One had a plaid pink skirt with a white tank top. The top had a swirly pink design along the front. She put pink heels that criss cross across the toes and have a strap that come around the back of her heel. The second was a black t-shirt with a red rose, green stem full of thorns and white angelic wings coming from the rose. The bottoms were red mini-shorts. The shoes she would wear with it are black flats that have a little ruffle on the toes. The third outfit had jean capris and a grey shirt that read: Aeropostales. She put in a pair of grey runners to wear with it.

She grabbed other necessities for the rest of the week-long trip, ones I would rather not describe and more outfits. Stuffing them all into the leather suit case, she closed it and put it in a corner in her room.

"There," Lissa said, clapping her hands together as if dusting them off.

"That was slightly less painless then I thought it would be," I said and chuckled.

She laughed too.

"Slightly," she agreed.


	3. Adrian's New Girl

**Chapter 3 yay!**

**I would like to again thank my friend for helping me with this chapter, otherwise I wouldn't have thought of half the stuff that's there.**

**Also, I'm not feeling the love when it comes to reviews. I've had a few people add their stories to their favourites list, but only my friend and I have reviewed. Please review so more people will read my story.**

**Thanks!**

**Adrian's POV**

It was the day before Lissa's and Christian's trip to Hawaii. A whole day had already passed where I hadn't even seen Rose. My heart started to beat faster. Just thinking about her hurt, and how she would never let go of Dimitri and would never be with me. I wanted to loose myself in my smokes and drinking again, but not enough to completely block out Spirit. I left my room at the courts and went down to the bar. People were so used to seeing me now that they didn't turn to look at what royal passed through the doors this time.

I was on my second vodka tonic when one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen walked into the bar. I could tell she was a Drozdov by her amber eyes. She was about 5"11, muscular build for a Moroi, and shoulder length blonde hair. She was filled out a bit more than most Moroi, and that made her even more gorgeous. Not once did I think of Rose as I looked at her. That's a record.

She came up to the bar right beside where I was sitting.

"One vodka tonic please," she said to the bartender.

"Put it on my tab," I said and smiled at her. She looked at me and smiled back. She had white, straight teeth.

"I'm Lindsay Drozdov," she informed me, holding out her hand. "You are?"

"Adrian Ivashkov," I took her hand and kissed it, turning the infamous Adrian charm on her. She giggled and blushed.

The drink was slid towards her and she took a swig from the bottle.

"What's your specialty?" I asked her.

"Air," she told me.

"So it's you who's taking my breath away," I said. Hey, it was corny but I was starting to feel a bit tipsy, so I'm allowed to say stuff like that.

She actually giggled again at my words. God, she was hot. Maybe, if we both got drunk enough, we could find a room alone and... I never got to finish the thought.

"I must be," she agreed. It felt like I was smiling from ear to ear. I probably was then. We chatted for a bit and really got to know each other. She had moved here four days ago, for how long she wasn't sure. Her dad had gotten a job here as some bigass lawyer but she also wanted to go to college and then university, to get a really good education. Just like I wanted. She also liked the colour turquoise.

I asked her on a small walk then. She agreed, just as drunk as I was at this point. I had blocked off Spirit just a bit too well this time, but by accident. I found that I really liked her more than just for sex. But that sure as hell wasn't going to stop me at the moment. We found a room that looked barely used, though open. It seemed like some storage room that wasn't used too often, with just a few cleaning supplies in it though there was lots more room left.  
I closed the storage room door behind me. As soon as that happened, she kissed me and that took me over the edge. I pushed her against one of the walls in the room and kissed her back. I was moving my hands up and down her gorgeous body, stopping at places like her boobs and her butt.

Pieces of clothing started to just fall off. Then, well, I really didn't want to get into detail.

An hour later we both left the storage room, high on our emotions. The alcohol had worn off a while ago, but now we both had massive hangovers. We stumbled out of the room, hand-in-hand, and went outside so I could smoke.

"Do you smoke?" I asked her.

"No," she shuttered. "Drinking is as far as I'll go. Thanks."

I shrugged and lit up one for myself as we chatted about random stuff that I only half paid attention to, still love drunk from our fun time.

While we were walking towards Lindsay's apartment, I saw Rose, Lissa and Christian walking towards us.

"Adrian?" Rose asked shocked. She had never seen me with a girl other than her since she met me.

"Yeah, Little Dhampir?" I said.

"Who the hell is that?"

"My girlfriend," I said, putting on my famous carefree, lazy smile.

"Your-" Rose did a double-take. She actually stumbled backwards. I grinned at her. "Where did you meet her and what's wrong with her, for actually liking you?"

I was stunned.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay said.

"I'm sorry," Rose muttered. "It's just that Adrian here is... not too likeable."

"Just because YOU don't like him doesn't mean that I-"

"Ladies, ladies!" I said. "There's no reason to fight over me! There's plenty of Adrian to go around."

Lissa and Christian laughed, that having been the only sound they'd made the whole time.

"Plenty of Adrian to go around? I don't think so," Lindsay said.

"Plus, I don't need you Adrian, that's what Dimitri is for," Rose said and winked.

"Of course," he said. "But now I don't need you either."

"Adrian, you'll always need my wits and sense of humor. Otherwise your days would be to bland," Rose said and laughed.

"Okay, then, Little Dhampir," I smiled.

"Well you sure aren't a gentleman. You never properly introduced us," Rose said and smacked me on the arm.

I HAD thought of that.

"Ah, well," I said. "This is Lindsay Drozdov. Lindsay, this is Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Oh. My. Gosh. THE Rose Hathaway? I'm SO sorry about earlier-"

"Uh, no need," Rose said, slightly taken aback. She put out her hand and Rose took it. Lissa was laughing at Lindsay's comment.

"And you are...?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir, and this is my boyfriend Christian Ozera," Lissa said and shook Lindsay's hand.

"OH MY GOD, THE Vasilisa Dragomir? The last one? What is this place, vampire Hollywood?" Then she pointed to Christian. "Didn't your parents turn Strigoi and everyone thinks you will to?"

Christian face was turning all shades of red while Rose was just laughing her head off. For once, her laugh didn't faze me. This Lindsay chick was amazing!

"Uh, yeah," he said, going even redder. "But I have no intention of turning Strigoi. I go to church every Sunday."

"I never believed for a second that you would," Lin said, her face grave.

"Sparky, if you turn Strigoi, can I be the one to stake you?" Rose put on a falsely innocent voice. I laughed and so did Christian.

Everyone just seemed to become the best of friends after that.


	4. Stolen Heart

**Rose's POV**

Lissa was packing extra last-minute things as I lounged on the couch with everyone in our room.

_You done yet? _I asked through the bond. I loved how she could hear me now and I used it whenever possible. Also, I was MAYBE just a LITTLE bit lazy. Maybe. Just a little. She laughed out loud, but I couldn't hear her without the bond because the door to her bedroom was closed.

_No, not yet, _she said. Then a moment later she said, _Okay, done._

She came out of her room and sat beside me on the leather couch.

"Lazy ass," Lissa muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Am I safe to come in without being dragged into helping pack?" Christian cautiously asked from the doorway.

"You're safe Sparky," I said and rolled my eyes as he came in and sat down beside Lissa. He grabbed the box of Oreo cookies that I had in front of me. I turned the TV on, though after a moment I wanted a cookie myself.

"Hey, Mr. Christy- could you pass me a cookie?" I asked. The room burst into laughter. It took Christian a moment to realize that I was talking to him. He rolled his eyes at me and passed me the box of Oreo's that was in front of him.  
"Good one," he said sarcastically, though, honestly, it really had been a good joke.

"I thought so too," I said in between chuckles.

"You know I was being-"

"Sarcastic? Yeah I know. But you have to admit it was good," I said.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It was." Lissa giggled.

We watched TV for about an hour when Christian looked at his watch and said,

"Oh, damn, I have to go pack for the plane!"

"You mean to say you haven't packed yet at all?" Adrian's lazy drawl drifted across the couch to him.

"WHAT!" Lissa said. "You haven't packed?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I'm going to go help you!"

"No, hun, it's okay. It won't take me long," he said. He stood up and kissed her cheek. "You'd better start getting ready in general yourself," he said as he went through the door.

"We still have another hour," she muttered as the door closed. I looked at the clock. It was one pm.

"It won't take you that long. You don't do much make-up," I said.

"Yeah, but whatever,"

Ten minutes to the plane time, Lissa's cell belted out its ringtone of Love The Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna. She was in the bathroom checking her face when this happened but I could hear her talking.

"What do you mean, where am I? I still have ten minutes to get onto the plane!" she said. A pause. "Half an hour ago? What the hell are you talking about?"

I could tell Lissa was mad. I decided to get into her head. Christian was yelling at her for not being on the plane. She seemed to be late. Apparently, he was told the plane was supposed to leave at two thirty pm.

But Lissa was told at three.

"But Christian, I was told to be there at three! What do you mean two thirty?"

"THREE?" he choked on his words. "Damnit, what's going on?"

"Christian, I'll be there in just a few-"

"What the fuck, they've started the plane!" Now Liss choked.

"No way, okay don't worry, I'll be there!" she touched End on her iTouch and shoved it into sweater pocket. I slipped out of her head and ran into her room and picked up her suitcase. A few of my friends called after me, but I only recognized Dimitri's voice. I didn't bother answering anyone though.

"I'll help," I said.

"Thank you," she said, relieved, for once okay with the fact that I was in her head. "Ohmigosh, THANK you!"

"No prob," I said, grunting a little at the weight. How was she going to carry this if I was having a bit of a hard time? I was running as fast as I could with the weight of her suitcase, and sadly she could keep up with me. That shows how heavy it was.

The terminal had closed so we ran out into the holding area. Or, the place where the planes were attached to the terminals. I failed miserably with those terms.

"No!" Lissa cried. The plane was already turning into the runway and gathering speed.

**Lissa's POV**

That stupid bitch! I should have known this was too good to be true. How did she manage to tell him without me knowing? That I had to find out. I pressed end on my touch cell phone and almost threw it into my white sweater pocket, with the sweater on me. Rose, being the most amazing friend and guardian, already had grabbed my heavy suitcase as I darted out of the bathroom. It was too heavy for me, meaning I would have asked her or Dimitri to carry it to the plane for me anyway. This was just more convenient. I couldn't hang on the goodness of that for long though, because she dragged it out of the door and I followed, keeping up easy. Even she was having problems.

I was kind of wishing Dimitri could've taken it. Just running here at her side was making me itchy because I had nothing to carry or do but run. If Dimitri had taken it we could've been there faster, maybe could have made it. We reached the small airport in the courts and ran into the building, quickly showing them my passport at the desks and reaching my terminal-

Only to find out that it had been already closed off. I almost swore out loud; not like I haven't sworn before, though.  
We ran onto the cement area that keeps all the planes at their terminals. I saw that the plane was already turning onto the runway.

"No!" I cried, unable to stop myself. Rose dropped my bag and threw her arms around me, waiting for the breakdown that should have happened. Even though I was close to breaking down, rage took over my body, and I felt Rose tense because she could feel the darkness forming inside me.

I wanted to talk to Christian to get a plan going on how I would either get to Hawaii or how he would come back to Montana, but he didn't answer. Three times I tried calling but either he couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"Shit," was the only thing I could say.

"Hey," Rose said in a soothing voice, trying to calm me and the darkness inside me. "It's alright, we will get him back. Nothing is gonna happen to him, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked with skepticism. If the Queen had anything to do with that I wasn't so sure. She's got power, where as I'm just one Moroi. Even being the last Dragomir doesn't make me more powerful than the Queen. I really wanted to break something- or someone- right now.

"Because if anything happens to him, the Queen will have two things coming to her," she said and lifted her two fists. "These babies here know how to pack a good punch."

Lissa laughed, and I could feel some of the darkness leaving her body. "Thanks Rose, you really are a great friend, and an even better guardian."

"I'm only this great because I love you so much," Rose said and hugged me. "Now let's go home."

**Rose's POV**

When we walked back, everyone else was still sitting on the couch watching TV. When they noticed us they gave us a confused look because Lissa should have been gone and on the plane.

"What... happened-" Adrian started but I didn't let him finish.

"Someone told Christian and Lissa different plane departure times so that they could take Sparky away from here alone. Why and who, we don't know, but I'm guessing Tatiana has something to do with it."

"But why would she want only one of them? She specifically said that both of them were to go," Adrian said.

"I don't know!" I some what yelled, the darkness that was in Lissa earlier now filling me up. "She's your Aunt! Why don't you tell us why?"

"Like I know? She doesn't tell me anything important! Not really!" He was starting to get mad too. I knew I should've calmed down, but really, I couldn't help it at the moment.

"You also spend enough time around her that you could guess her motives," I yelled back.

"Then I guess it's not her planning it because her aura hasn't changed, and I haven't heard anyone talk about it," Adrian said.

"Or, have you even thought that maybe she is hiding it from you? Has that ever crossed your mind? And of course you wouldn't hear anything! They don't want anyone to know about it!" By this point I definitely couldn't help the yelling. Adrian also probably could tell that the anger wasn't really coming from me anyway at this point too because he instantly calmed down.

"Rose, I spend a lot of my time acting as a shadow near her, even though she's friendly to me. I like knowing what's going on- you know that. I like to eavesdrop. She wouldn't even know I'm around, I bet, because I wouldn't be in the room. And maybe she is hiding something. But I think I'd know about it, since I seem to know everything around here," he said. His voice seemed overly quiet from the shouting we just did.

"But you apparently didn't know what was to go on today," I said, knowing he wouldn't like it and not caring.

"Like I said, maybe she's hiding something, but maybe she really has nothing to do with it. I know you hate the Queen, but maybe it's not her this time. There are other people here. You can't keep accusing my Aunt." Adrian got so fed up with me accusing his Aunt that he got up and left. A couple seconds later the front door slammed shut. Everyone kept looking at the door and me, still taking in what just happened. Personally, I was surprised Adrian left. I figured he would argue with me till our voices went raw. I guess he didn't want to fight with me since he loves me. Although, now with Lindsay in the picture, he probably only loves me as a sister.

Dimitri got up and put his arms around me, but I pushed his arms away.

"I'm going for a walk," was all I said before I left also.

I didn't really have a plan on where I was headed, I just needed to blow off some steam. How could he get so mad at me! It wasn't my fault that I assumed it was his Aunt. She has never accepted Christian and Lissa's relationship, because she wanted Adrian to marry Lissa.

I kept walking aimlessly until I was just in front of one of the apartments in court. I knew what I was going to do. I walked in and up to the second floor. I got to one of the suites and knocked on the door. When the door opened, I walked in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"


	5. Confusing Captor

**Here is Chapter 5! Yay! Sorry it took us so long to get you this one, but high school can be a bit of a time hog, and we just haven't had as much time as we would like to do this. I hope you like the story. Can anyone guess who the big bad guy is yet? xD**

**Review please and thanks!**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at the Queen the moment she opened the door.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "And by what means are you allowed to barge into my suite?"

"You set this whole holiday up and made it so Christian would end up going but not Lissa. You better not be planning to hurt either of them, or else," I practically yelled at her.

"My dear child, what has gotten into you?" she answered, closing the door and walking to the living room.

"Nothing, I'm just sick and tired of your fucking around with mine and Lissa's life," I said.

"Rose! Language in the presence of your superiors!"

"Oh it's not like you've never said fuck," I said with a menacing look on my face. I can't believe she was worrying about language.

"I have, but it's you who must watch yourself around a Queen."

"Whatever. Now enough stalling. I know it was you who told Christian to go at an earlier time. How and when, I don't know. I just know that your the only one who would feel the need to do that," I said getting very impatient.

"Let's sit down and talk," she gestured to the red velvet couch.

"I'd rather stand," I said icily.

"Alright. Maybe you won't be here long anyway. Suit yourself."

"I'll be here for as long as it takes you to tell me why the hell you told Christian a different time then you did Lissa."

"Sweetie, I did not tell him any different time," she said. She said it TOO sweetly.

"That's a load of bullshit."

"Well then all of this is for me to know and for you to find out," she kept up the sweet shit.

"If you don't fucking tell me wh-" I got cut off by two of her overly large guardians picking me up by the armpits and carrying me out the door.

"Bye-bye," I heard her say icily before the door slammed shut on my face.

"Bitch," I muttered. Well that got me pretty much no where. I still had my suspicions but for now I would have to put them to the side and figure out how to get Sparky back. When I got back to our apartment, everyone was sitting around the dining room table chatting about who knows what. When they heard the door open they all looked up and towards me.

"So where were you? What happened?" Lissa asked. I had blocked her from my mind when I was with the Queen.

"Where else? Interrogating the Queen," I said like it shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Roza you didn't," Dimitri sighed.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to let that bitch ruin our lives."

"And what did she say?" Lissa asked.

"She denied it like I knew she would. I just wanted her to know that I'm on to her."

"Of course," Adrian said.

"Hey Adrian, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so mad and taken it out on you. The darkness was fueling most of it, but underneath I was a little mad that you would stick up for the Queen who's hated Lissa and Christian's relationship from the start instead of us, but that's not your fault because she's family," I said and I could see Adrian's facial features become softer. He came over and pulled me into a big hug.

"It wasn't your fault. Yes she's my Aunt but you guys mean more to me than she ever did," he said and we both sat down.

"That's great. But now we really need to figure out how we are going to get Sparky back. I may not be too fond of him, but I don't want to see what Lissa would do if anything happened to him," I said and looked towards Lissa. She was glaring at me, just like I wanted her too.

"So anyone have any plans?" Lissa asked. I looked around at everyone, and they had the look of, we barely know what to do anymore on their faces. Great, they aren't going to be much help.

"So we know one thing. The Queen isn't going to let us in on anything yet," Lissa said.

"That's saying she is the one behind everything, which we don't know is true or not. We have no solid evidence to hold against her," I hated to say it but that was true.

"Well I'm just trying to make a list on how we should make a plan," she yawned.

"The simplest thing to do would be for us all to fly out to Hawaii, go to his hotel and get on another plan home with him," I said, putting it bluntly.

"And how do we figure out where his hotel is?" Eddie asked. As if to answer his question, Lissa's cell rang and she cried out,

"Christian!"

"That's how," I said and laughed. I pulled into Lissa's head being the nosy person I am.

"What happened!" she demanded, almost yelling. "I called you three damn times!"

"They jacked me of my cell phone! I had to sneak it back and be careful," he said, just above a whisper.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Still on the plane. But I want you to know that I'm okay, except for one thing- what the fuck happened!"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

"Uhm... Priscilla told us the times, right?"

"Right," Liss said.

"Well, did you get a note the next day saying the time was changed?"

"No, why?"

"I did."

There was a pause.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It was from the Queen, and it said that you had gotten one too," he sounded funny now.

"Fuck, so Rose was right, it really was the Queen messing with us," Lissa said. I was very smug at that moment because she doesn't usually admit that I was right about something that she thought was wrong.

"But what if it was someone pretending to be the Queen? Like even Priscilla. She has access to royal paper and it's way too easy to forge her signature," Christian said. I have never thought of that.

"Well, we are going to hop on the next flight out there and bring you back, so you won't have to worry for much longer."

"As if," I said out loud. "That's a private plane, remember? No one's going to get us there, whether the orders are from the Queen or not."  
Lissa looked at me.

"Oops," I mumbled. Lissa glared at me then returned to the conversation. I again slipped back into her head, although it was a bit harder since she was trying to put up a mental block so I couldn't get in, but her emotions were running in overdrive since she found out Christian was on that plane without her that it was easy enough for me to slip back in.

"Hello? Lissa! I heard what Rose said, and she's right. The only way I'll get back, too, is if the person gives the order."

"But..." she whispered the next part. "What if they never let you back?"

"Then we'll figure something out. You know we will."

"I sure hope so," she mumbled.

"I should go before they catch me, put the phone back. It was quite easy to get, really, just took a while to find because I hadn't seen them do it. It was in a cupboard, of all places. Love you, Liss. I'll talk to you later," he said, still just above a whisper but his voice was full of emotion.

She hung up.

I gave her a hug and she returned it.

"What did he say?" Adrian asked.

"Someone slipped him a note the day after Priscilla told us the date and time. He thought I got one- apparently the note said I did- but I didn't... and... Now he's on the plane without me and, well, we'll kind of have to wait and see what to do from here, won't we?"

"Someone?" I heard Dimitri go all business-like. It was one of the reasons I loved him. "So you don't know who?"

"Not at all. It could be just about anyone," she said. I didn't say anything, pretending like nothing had happened. It would probably be for the best at the moment.

_I agree,_ I heard Liss say in my head, but there was a bit of laughter in it.

Dimtiri leaned back in his chair, hands folded in his lap, debating in his head.

"That really sucks," Eddie said. "We really should do something, though. Why wait?"

"Because there's nothing we can do. I know you like plans, but, Eddie, think. We don't even have that many details, so we can't begin to form a plan."

"Fine," Eddie sighed, resigned.

"Right then, we should all get some sleep," I said.


End file.
